Fire in the blood
by SonAntonio
Summary: El espíritu del malvado príncipe saiyajin volverá a Vegeta, lo cual, su actitud y sus actos serán las causas de las destrucciones de las relaciones de su familia y amigos. Su objetivo principal será hacer lo que sea con el fin de superar a Goku de una vez. Trunks y Marrón / Goten y Bra / Uub y Pan / Goku vs Vegeta
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, la cual está basada en la telenovela mexicana "Fuego en la sangre". Es mi tercera historia que escribo, trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible, pueden que los que conocen la telenovela original, encuentren similitudes aquí, pero no va a ser toda copiada, estará adaptada a mi estilo.**

 **Las edades de los personajes principales serán: Goku con 53 años, Vegeta con 58 años, Trunks con 23 años, Goten con 22 años, Uub con 18 años, Marrón con 19 años, Pan con 16 años y Bra con 15 años.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad del maestro y creador de Dragon Ball Akira Toriyama.**

Introducción

¿Qué es el amor? Es un sentimiento que todos los seres vivos sentimos dentro de nosotros y lo expresamos por fuera a una persona o cosa a la que se le desea todo lo bueno.

¿Qué es la amistad? Es el afecto y confianza que uno le da a otros seres que no son sus familiares.

¿Qué es la envidia? Es el deseo de hacer o tener lo que otra persona tiene.

¿Qué es el odio? Todo lo contrario al amor. Es en donde se le desea a una persona o cosa que le pase lo peor o se le hace un daño.

Este tipo de conceptos se verán en el transcurso de la historia.

Mucho ruido había en una capsula de gravedad, era nada menos que Vegeta. Todo el tiempo siempre se la pasaba entrenando, era lo único que hacía. Desde que Bills no quiso que él y Goku volvieran a entrenar con Wiss debido a que siempre había problemas cada vez que su compañero hablaba con alguien importante, como Zeno-sama, o por su sobrenombre, Zen-chan, tenía que entrenar en la tierra.

Era una tarde calurosa, sintiendo el peso de su trabajo, el hijo de Vegeta va en camino a su casa con el fin de descansar y pensar que logró sobrevivir un día más en la empresa. Trunks desde hace tres años que es el jefe de la corporación capsule, con la edad de veintitrés años. Por otro lado, venía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y fue por eso que al llegar a su casa daría la noticia a los demás.

\- Trunks, regresaste, ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó su hermana.

\- Cansado como siempre. – Dejó su portafolio en el suelo y se quitó su chaqueta. – Pero no todo es tan malo. De seguro mamá ya te dijo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- Si haya llegado, ya lo habría sabido.

-¿Qué todavía no llega?

-No. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Vaya, creí que terminaría con la firma del contrato más rápido de lo que llegaría a casa.

\- Sí, ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

\- En el proyecto en el que estuvimos trabajando, fue aceptado por la todas las demás empresas. – Dijo sacando una bebida del refrigerador.

\- ¿Solo por eso? – Preguntó no muy sorprendida.

\- Hermana. – Puso su mano en su cabeza. – Cuando seas más mayor y trabajes como mamá y yo, verás que cuando tu trabajo es aceptado y resulta una buena inversión, tu satisfacción aumenta.

\- ¿Nada más eso?

\- Y verás cómo te beneficiará con el tiempo.

Poco después, Bulma llegó, también felicitó a Trunks por su gran trabajo que hizo, al único que no le importó lo suficiente fue a su padre, Vegeta.

A él no le daba desde hace tiempo importancia de que su hijo mayor tuviera trabajo en la empresa, eso le quitaba demasiado tiempo para entrenar, lo que le molestaba era que el poco tiempo que tenía lo utilizara para estar con Mai, quien aún no tenía mucho interés por su hijo, y algo más que le molestaba era saber que Goten progresaba en su entrenamiento más que Trunks.

Flashback (Dos años antes)

La familia Briefs cenaba, solo los cuatro principales estaban.

\- Creo que deberías darte un tiempo para ti. – Le dijo la pequeña peliazul.

\- No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no llevo mucho tiempo trabajando y parece que llevo años en la empresa. – Le respondió el pelilila.

\- Vamos, hermanito. Goten tiene trabajo y también se divierte, le agradaría mucho que salieras con él, hace tiempo que no lo ves.

\- ¿Goten trabaja? – Dijo la madre de ambos.

\- Sí, mamá. Trabaja en una escuela de artes marciales en donde entrena a los niños y otros muchachos de su edad.

Vegeta dejó de comer al oír eso.

\- No lo sabía, pero que extraño que trabaje como maestro de peleas, si a él desde hace tiempo ya no le gustaban esas cosas. – Dijo Bulma.

\- Fue por órdenes del señor Goku, mamá. – Dijo Trunks. – Antes de que Mr. Satán falleciera, le pidió al señor Goku que trabajara en una escuela para que la gente lo recordara después de muerto.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Goten?

\- Pues como Goku aún seguía entrenando a Uub, le pidió a Goten que ocupara su lugar en la escuela y que cuando terminara con Uub también iría junto con él para trabajar.

\- Ah, ya entiendo, no pensé que eso llegaría a pasar.

. ¿Y por qué no mejor le ayudas? Te vendrá mejor y así podrás entrenar más en lugar de tu tonto trabajo que tienes. – Le dijo Vegeta.

\- ¡Papá!

\- Vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le dijo su esposa. – Ser el jefe de su empresa es algo serio, gracias a eso, hemos podido contactar con más personas para que nos ayuden. Últimamente Trunks ha mejorado mucho, no tiene tiempo para ayudar a Goten.

\- Hmp… Así no va a progresar nunca. – Diciendo eso, volvió a seguir comiendo.

\- A papá le gustaría que le hicieras compañía un día, siempre está metido en esa capsula todo el día, debe ser malo estar solo mucho tiempo. – Le dijo Bra a su hermano.

\- No tengo tiempo para eso. Hay varios informes y proyectos que debo terminar y guiar. Es difícil ser un jefe hay que estar al pendiente de muchas cosas.

\- Bueno, me gustaría que un día estés con papá, si me permitiera, yo estaría con él, pero no quiere, dice que puede ser muy peligroso para mí.

Su padre no tenía ningún interés de que ella se convirtiera en una guerrera, no le tenía un interés especial en los entrenamientos con ella, solo por ser mujer. Y tampoco era que le importara la condición de su hijo, lo que le molestaba era saber que Goten, aunque no era muy bueno para ser maestro, progresara más que Trunks.

Fin del flashback

Vegeta se fue a la sala pensando que cada día que pasaba tanto él y su hijo eran superados por Goten y Goku. Había veces en las que Goku vino a verlos junto con su familia y este le pedía un pequeño entrenamiento, eso fue hasta que apareció Uub. Goku le suplicaba demasiado, tanto que llegaba a ser insoportable. Ahí se veía todavía la superioridad de Goku en Vegeta, lo cual le molestaba a este último.

\- Así que como vendrán los ejecutivos más importantes de la capital del sur, pensé que sería bueno hacer una fiesta en la que invitemos también a nuestros amigos para celebrar lo que hemos avanzado y más por ti, hijo. – Le dijo Bulma a Trunks.

\- Suena bien. Hace tiempo que no veo a mis amigos. Gracias por valorar mi trabajo, mamá.

\- Pero si tú siempre te has esforzado en eso, como si no te esforzaras. Si lo haces. – Le dijo su hermana.

\- Bueno, mañana es sábado, casi todos estarán desocupados desde la tarde. A ver si esta vez viene Goku, la última vez que nos reunimos no asistió por estar entrenado.

\- Si le dices a la señora Milk que lo haga venir, de seguro funcionará.

\- Sí… y eso voy a hacer, gracias hija.

Al llegar a su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa, Trunks llamó a Goten para la invitación.

Goten vivía solo en una pequeña casa que compró con las ganancias de la escuela.

\- Trunks, hola.

\- Hola Goten, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

\- Me ido bien, no quería ser maestro de peleas, pero mi padre me obligó, pero ¿sabes? Me gusta, mucho de hecho, he conocido muchas chicas con las que he salido, eso ya es algo bueno.

\- Ah, pero creo que deberías enfocarte mejor en que eres un maestro y no un alumno más.

\- Si pero ya no te preocupes por eso, tuve que dejar ese tipo de cosas hasta controlarlo, pues ya puedo, como mi madre se daba cuenta que no tenía mucho dinero porque lo gastaba a escondidas de ella pensó que era mejor dejar ese trabajo, y tuve que ser diferente para poder seguir viendo a mis alumnas.

\- Menos mal, creí que nunca centrarías tu cabeza y te pondrías a trabajar como debe ser.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Supe que el proyecto en el que trabajaste fue aceptado y van a celebrar mañana.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? _Solo mamá, papá y Bra sabían de eso, bueno uno y otro empleado._

\- Bra me llamó hace un momento, me invitó a la fiesta que van a hacer mañana en la noche, así que te veré mañana.

\- ¿Por qué te dijo antes que yo? – Preguntó intrigado. – Ella me dijo que te invitara cuando terminamos de cenar.

\- No tengo idea. – Le respondió. – Se veía muy emocionada con lo de mañana por lo que quiere que todos nos volvamos a ver.

\- Bueno, no hay de otra. Entonces te veré mañana, amigo. De seguro tendrás suerte mañana más que otro día.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- La mayoría de las chicas que vendrán son universitarias aprendices, es por eso que pienso que te irá bien.

\- Ha, con que eso. Pero no es tan emocionante si no estás conmigo.

\- Uub también vendrá.

\- Él no es como nosotros. Desde que sales con Mai ya no lo podemos pasar como antes.

\- Ah, es porque ella es muy especial. No tengo ninguna relación más profunda con ella, no sé qué le pasa. Pero la voy a conquistar.

\- Como tú digas. Conseguiré con quien salir para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo.

\- Está bien, Goten, hasta mañana.

\- Adiós, nos vemos.

Al finalizar su llamada, fue al cuarto de su hermana para resolver su duda.

\- Pasa. – Dijo Bra al oír unos toques en su puerta. – Oh, Trunks, ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Por qué invitaste a Goten antes que yo?

\- Ah, bueno, yo… - No sabía que decirle. – Pensé… que-e-e se te olvida-a-ría llamarle. Y quise ayudarte.

\- Tú me dijiste que le llamara, no se me iba a olvidar.

\- Lo siento, pensé mal.

\- Bueno, ¿Y ya invitaste a Pan y a Marrón?

\- Ah, no… bueno… si, si lo hice. – De haber pensado en Goten se olvidó de sus amigas. – Si, les gustó y están felices y ya quiere que nos veamos. – Dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo. No pienses que porque venga cansado se me vaya a olvidar algo importante. – Salió del cuarto directo a darse un baño. – Bueno, buenas noches.

-Igualmente, buenas noches. – Dicho eso, volvió a quedarse sola.

\- _Tonta, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Olvidaste decirles a Pan y Marrón lo de la fiesta de mañana_. – Se decía a sí misma. - _En vez de ellas te enfocas más en Goten… bueno, ¿Quién no lo haría? Es muy guapo, atlético, muy amable, se preocupa de los más… ¡Ay es un chico maravilloso! –_ En ese momento, llamó a Pan y puso su celular en la oreja izquierda. – _Para la próxima, mejor pensar lo que diré, Trunks casi me descubre que me importaba mucho que Goten viniera._

 **Bra interesada en Goten, y casi es descubierta por su hermano mayor. Trunks sigue intentando conquistar a Mai, lo cual lo hace separarse un poco de su amigo Goten. Vegeta molesto de que Goten sea mejor que Trunks en las peleas, y ser todavía inferior a Goku. Esto es solo el comienzo.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La telenovela "Fuego en la Sangre" fue dirigida por "Salvador Mejía Alejandre" y adaptada por "Liliana Abud".**

 **El contenido de mi fic será de alto contenido para adolescentes y adultos, por el momento no habrá eso que dije hasta que avance más la historia, pero es importante, ya que todo ocupa una causa para que suceda una horrible consecuencia.**

 **Como dije en el otro capítulo, pueden que encuentren similitudes entre mi fic y la telenovela, pero no la voy a copiar, la adaptaré a mi estilo, solo que la mayoría de las escenas notables son las que van a coincidir.**

Llegó la tarde del sábado, eran las siete en punto, Bulma y los demás, bueno, menos Vegeta, acomodaban pequeños detalles de la fiesta que harían, solo pocas cosas debido a que los robots eran los que se encargaban de la mayoría de las cosas.

También llegó la noche, los ejecutivos y sus familias fueron los primeros en llegar antes que los guerreros z. A los pocos minutos, estos últimos aparecieron, y sí, Goku vino a ver a sus amigos después de no verse en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Goten! – Dijo Trunks al ver a su amigo.

\- ¡Trunks! – Le dio un buen abrazo. – Hace tiempo que no te veía. No has cambiado mucho que digamos.

\- Si… es cierto, pero veo algo diferente en ti, ¿Corte nuevo? – Dijo señalando a su cabeza.

\- Hace poco que cambié mi estilo, han pasado tantas cosas que quiero que sepas.

\- Pues vamos por algo de tomar, conseguimos una mesa y ya me cuentas.

\- Está bien.

Los dos fueron a las bebidas, tomaron unos vasos de spray y fueron a una mesa no muy lejos de la comida y las bebidas. En el camino también se les pegó Uub. Él no tenía muchos amigos y nunca había ido a una fiesta, los entrenamientos de su mentor no le permitían conocer el mundo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas en la escuela? Más vale que ya te centres que llevas una responsabilidad y no un juego.

\- No te preocupes, Trunks, ya hace tiempo que dejé ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Sí, desde que mi madre se dio cuenta que no traía mucho dinero a la casa, ya no quería que trabajara ahí.

\- Como no ibas a traer dinero, si al acabar de la clase te ibas con una de tus alumnas a pasar el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué Goten hacía qué? – Preguntó el discípulo de Goku.

\- Solo salía con unas chicas que van a la escuela, Uub, no es tanto.

\- No lo es. Estás mal. Es una escuela para ayudar a las personas a ser buenos guerreros, no para conseguirte novia.

\- Sí, entiendo, ya dejé ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ahora fue Trunks.

\- Ya tomé más responsabilidad. Solo quedo con una chica pero al final de la clase y fuera de la escuela y ya no gasto tanto.

\- No me lo creo. Me parece que mientes.

\- Cree lo que creas amigo, pero te darás cuenta cuando le preguntes a Uub cuando trabaje conmigo.

\- ¿Oí mal? – Se sorprendió Trunks por el comentario de su amigo. - ¿Uub va a trabajar contigo?

\- Sí, el lunes inicio. Mañana terminaré de mis entrenamientos con el señor Goku, y me dijo que iba que tener que acompañar a Goten en la escuela en la que trabaja cuando termine con él. – Respondió Uub.

\- Como tú no puedes estar conmigo, porque ya te dieron trabajo, él tendrá que acompañarme.

\- Llevo trabajando desde que tengo veinte años y tú solo llevas dos años, pero es diferente, porque yo estoy más ocupado.

\- Sí, se nota. Y cuando estás libre te vas con Mai y ya no nos vemos hasta quien sabe cuándo.

\- Por favor, Goten, ya sabes, Mai es muy amable y… - Sus ojos vieron algo que hizo que ya no pudiera continuar, Mai, iba vestida con una blusa azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos negros y su cabello lo tenía bien peinado hacia abajo. – Y hablando de Mai. – Se levantó de su asiento. – Veo que iré a ayudarle un poco. – Mai todavía vivía con Trunks, solo por el trabajo, no tenía a dónde más ir, con el paso del tiempo, Trunks le encantaba más, pero ella no quería nada con él, debido a la diferencia de edad aunque no se notara.

\- Sí, de nuevo me abandona. – Le decía a Uub. – Cada vez que aparece Mai, siempre me deja, ya no salimos porque siempre está ocupado con ella.

\- No entiendo mucho de eso, pero sí que la quiere, no te dejaría al menos que sea más importante.

\- Debería rendirse, lleva desde que éramos niños intentando conquistarla, pero nada le da resultado.

\- ¿Es difícil enamorar a una chica?

\- ¿Tú crees? Por favor. Estos últimos cinco años he conseguido más citas que cualquier chico que conozcas.

\- Pues no tengo idea de lo que harás para tener muchas novias.

\- Son amigas, Uub. Solo he tenido unas once novias. Si Trunks haya salido conmigo antes, ya habría tenido una novia mejor que Mai.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y con quién sales ahora?

\- Por el momento con nadie. Hay veces que unas de las alumnas me incitan a salir, solo les digo que a la salida hablamos, y ahí nos arreglamos, pero no es nada serio.

\- Ah, ya entiendo, sí que ya no eres en la escuela como pensé.

\- Claro que no. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Con quién sales? Ya te has puesto muy fuerte últimamente, de seguro todas las chicas de tu pueblo te tienen en la mira.

\- Bueno, puede ser eso verdad, hay veces que me piden salir pero no he podido aceptar por mis entrenamientos.

\- Ay, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. Estás en tus mejores años. Por lo menos ya terminarás de entrenar mañana. Cuando vayas conmigo a la escuela, te conseguiré una cita para que empieces.

\- Para nada. – Dio un trago a su bebida. – Eso es una escuela de artes marciales, no un club para conseguir citas. Sabes que al señor Goku, tu padre, no le gustaría saber ese tipo de cosas.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no tiene por qué enterarse si eres cuidadoso.

\- Eso puede explicar por qué no te han reportado por lo que haces.

Ambos chicos siguieron hablando acerca de la escuela y de chicas. Mientras que en otra parte también dos amigas platicaban, Pan y Marrón, no era que Bra las haya abandonado por algún chico, sino porque su madre le pidió ayuda con algunos de los invitados.

\- Ya regresará. No puede tardar tanto. – Le dijo Marrón a su amiga.

\- Bien, sigamos, no puedo creer que seas mayor que yo y no hayas tenido novio, y más, no haber salido con un chico. – Le decía Pan.

\- Si he salido con chicos, solo que ninguno me hace sentir lo que quiero, no son muy amables con las chicas, suelen tomar todo de juego y son irresponsables.

\- No todos los chicos son como queremos, he salido con varios pero siempre me dejan por ser más fuerte que ellos.

\- Pues a ningún chico le gusta que su novia sea más fuerte que él. Ellos son los que nos deben proteger, no nosotras.

\- No podemos siempre depender de alguien que nos cuiden. Y no por eso no quiero un novio, si lo quiero.

\- ¿Y tú crees que exista alguien así como tú quieres?

\- Si lo hay. Si existe ese chico que tú quieres, también debe existir el mío.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?

\- Si te lo digo, tú también me tienes que decir el tuyo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Así como lo oíste, rubia, te diré y tú me dirás.

\- Está bien, pero promete que cuando te diga no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- De acuerdo. Conmigo no hay problema, siempre y cuando no sean mi papá, mi tío y mi abuelo quienes sepan.

\- Dime, ¿Quién es?

\- Es Uub.

\- ¿Ah? No me lo esperaba. Tendrás suerte con él, de seguro es más fuerte que tú, por lo que no le importará tu fuerza.

\- Es la razón principal por la que me fijé en él, aunque no hablamos mucho sé que podemos llegar a algo.

\- Ah, qué bueno, Pan…

\- Ahora te toca.

\- ¿Ah? Bueno… él… él es…

\- Ya dilo. – Dijo bebiendo de su vaso.

\- Es Trunks.

\- Pffff… - Pan escupió su bebida al oír a Marrón. ¿Estaba loca? Trunks tenía novia. Parecía una chica sensible y timada para que salga que le gusta un chico con una relación, bueno, al menos así lo creían ambas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Ya entiendo por qué no quieres que nadie sepa. ¿Te das cuenta de quién es? Él ya tiene novia, te estás fijando con un chico equivocado.

\- Sí, es cierto. Desde que era niña nunca tuve esos sentimientos hacia él. Con el tiempo me fui fijando más en él, cada vez que le pedía ayuda para una tarea o que nos encontrábamos, me fascinaba, me fui enamorando. Siempre quise que algún día terminara con Mai para poder decirle lo que siento y al fin tener un novio.

\- ¿No piensas que puedes encontrar alguien mejor que Trunks?

\- No. Ya he conocido muchos chicos, pero ninguno es cómo quiero. He intentado llenar ese espacio de Trunks pero no logro conseguirlo, de verdad lo quiero.

\- Sí que me has sorprendido. Si Bra haya estado aquí, ten por seguro que te habría dado una paliza por fijarte en su hermano.

\- Sí, por eso no podía decirlo enfrente de ella, no podía hacerlo, ella es mi amiga igual que tú, no puedo decirle que me gusta su hermano comprometido.

Pasaron las horas entre las pláticas de dúos, hasta que los hermanos volvieron con su respectivo grupo. Trunks y Goten llevaron a Goten a la pista de baile para que ver si conocía a alguien que le interesara, pero el chico no tenía ganas de hacerlo por no saber bailar, por lo que sus amigos lo llevaron con ellos y aceptó solo para callarlos.

\- Oh, Pan. – Le dijo Bra quien ya sabía lo de Pan. – No pensé que Uub intentaría conocer a alguien esta noche.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Mira allá. – Dijo señalando con su dedo a la pista de baile.

\- Están cerca de varias chicas. Bueno, solo Goten y Uub lo están, parece que Trunks sigue con Mai.

\- Tal vez no es nada serio. – Dijo Marrón. – Quizás quiso divertirse un poco y salió a bailar.

\- Puede ser eso posible.

\- Yo creo más que mi tío fue el que hizo que fuera ahí, él no iría por ninguna razón. – Dijo Pan algo ¿Celosa o molesta?

\- Oye, cálmate. No te enojes.

\- Puede que Goten y Trunks lo hayan llevado. – Dijo Marrón.

\- Pues así fue. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

\- Ah, señor Piccolo, hola. – Le dijo Pan. – ¿Estuvo escuchando nuestra platica?

\- No, solo eso último oí.

\- Tenía razón, Uub no iría si no se lo ordenan.

\- Hablando de eso, hay que ir también, no hay que quedarnos así. – Dijo Bra.

\- Es buena idea. ¿Viene con nosotrs, señor Piccolo?

\- Ustedes vayan, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas. – Y de ahí las chicas se fueron a bailar viendo muchas personas en el área y poco después se les acercaron a los chicos para estar con ellos.

Horas más tarde, varios salieron de la pista a descansar. Uub fue a recoger otra bebida, Pan al verlo solo, decidió ir para hablar con él, no tenían mucha comunicación, pero no se caían mal, por lo menos si se conocían.

\- ¿Qué tal, Uub?

\- Ah, Pan, hola, ¿También vienes a buscar algo de tomar?

\- Sí, también, bailar me dio sed.

\- Por lo menos bailas mejor que yo, no quería ir pero Goten y Trunks me hicieron ir.

\- Gracias. Solo te querían ayudar. – Intentó sonar amable por lo ocurrido. – Y debieron dejar que decidieras. – Dio una mirada a sus amigas, las dos estaban muy enfocadas platicando, también vio que Goten seguía en la pista mientras que Trunks y Mai estaban juntos. – Oye como que hay mucho ruido aquí, ¿Quieres salir a platicar?

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

 **Pronto existirá algo más entre Uub y Pan. Marrón seguirá esperando el día en que Trunks esté soltero para declararse. Bra tendra sus avances con Goten más adelante. Aún falta más por venir para que ocurran muchas cosas, nos vemos y comenten para saber sus opiniones.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Cerca de un barandal en las afueras de la casa, Uub y Pan veían las estrellas, el chico le decía sobre lo hermoso que era verlas y contemplarlas por la mayor parte de la noche.

\- Este es un pequeño entretenimiento que tengo en las noches con mis hermanos. – Dijo Uub.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Pan muy animada, no lo por lo que le decía, sino por estar junto con ese chico.

\- Sí, me parece hermoso ver el cielo con todas esas estrellas, un día pensé que podía llegar a tocarlas.

\- ¿En verdad? Yo también.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Bueno, fue cuando aún era muy pequeña, creí que sería imposible, pero cuando comencé a volar me di cuenta que por más alto que llegara, nunca las atraparía.

\- Que sorprendente. Hay veces en las que nos sentimos así al darnos cuenta de la realidad, Pan.

\- Aun así me gustó. Fue emocionante para mí haber llegado tan alto.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías?

\- Según por palabras de mi padre, no llevaba ni un año cumplido cuando comencé a volar.

\- No estés jugando.

\- Es la verdad. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Así siguieron hablando de ese tipo de cosas por varios minutos, hasta que hubo un silencio y se dedicaron a mirar todo el cielo nocturno. En un momento descuidado, Uub volteó para ver a Pan, pero su mirada se desvió al ver el escote que traía la chica, Pan traía una linda blusa rosa con mangas cortas con un pequeño escote (aunque debido al desarrollo de su cuerpo eso ya no era tan pequeño), una minifalda de mezclilla azul, zapatos negros y su cabello lo lucía suelto y corto hasta los hombros.

Ver a una chica con esa apariencia lo hizo sentir algo que nunca sintió, ese joven era igual de inocente que su maestro, no conocía muchas cosas de los jóvenes de su mismo sexo y del contrario, había varias situaciones de las que no entendía mucho.

En un momento, Pan lo volteó a ver pero Uub rápidamente cambió su mirada antes de que pensara lo que estaba haciendo. Para su suerte, Pan lo atrapó, solo si no sabía que si lo que le estaba viendo eran los pechos o eran sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué me estabas viendo? – Le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

\- Eh, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le dijo algo nervioso.

\- Cuando me volteé a verte, tú cambiaste tu mirada al frente. Pareciera que ocultabas algo.

\- No, no era nada.

\- No me estés mintiendo.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Bueno, ya que no te gusta mentir, quiero que me digas. ¿Crees que soy bonita? – Pan soltó esa pregunta de golpe, eso podía resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Quiero saber lo que piensas de mí.

\- Está bien. Si eres bonita. – Uub logró relajarse para poder responder de buena forma. Él no planeaba algo entre ellos, solo hacía lo que ella le pidió.

\- ¿En verdad? Gracias. – Pan se le abrazó como forma de agradecimiento. Uub volvió a sentir de nuevo su nerviosismo, nunca antes había estado con una chica de esa manera, solo hablaba con una pero nunca había abrazado y mucho menos besado a una.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Goku llegó con un plato de ramen en su mano mientras comía.

\- _¿Por qué tuvo que llegar en momento así, abuelo?_ – Decía muy molesta en su mente.

\- No, nada. Solamente quisimos estar aquí afuera, señor Goku. – Dijo Uub

\- Sí, es cierto. Adentro hay mucho ruido como para poder habar bien, aquí está más tranquilo. – Dijo Pan

\- También eso pensé, no te dejan comer tranquilo adentro, todos se me quedan viendo. Por eso vine aquí afuera pero los encontré. – Dijo Goku. – Bueno, veo que regresaré se me acaba de acabar la comida, iré por más, ¿Quieren que les traiga algo?

\- No, así estamos bien. – Le dijo Uub. – Es más, ya volveremos también adentro.

\- A muy bien. Yo ya me iré.

Goku se marchó dejando a los jóvenes nuevamente solos. – Oh, no me esperaba que el señor Goku viniera aquí. Bueno, hay que regresar de una vez.

\- Sí, es cierto, no nos dejarán de molestar. – Los dos se fueron en dirección hacia la puerta para volver a la fiesta de una vez. – Oye.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Pan?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir entrenando con mi abuelo?

\- Solo mañana.

\- ¿Solo mañana?

\- Sí. Me dijo hace días que ya me he vuelto lo suficiente fuerte como para proteger la tierra en caso de que él no pueda, por lo que ya no será necesario que entrene más.

\- Ay, qué alivio, ya se estaba pasando mi abuelo con mantenerte ocupado casi todos los días.

\- No te preocupes, es por mi bien y el de las demás personas.

\- Bueno, quería saber si quieres salir conmigo mañana en la tarde.

\- ¿Qué si quiero que salgamos juntos?

\- Sí, me gustaría conocerte más, a penas hoy pudimos hablar si no fuera porque nos interrumpieran.

\- Suena bien, pero nunca he salido con alguien de esa forma en que me pides, como una cita.

\- Vamos, no tienes por qué sentirte así, ya verás que todo estará bien.

\- Está bien, saldré contigo.

\- Genial, nos veremos mañana a las siete en el parque que está a seis cuadras de aquí.

\- Bien, ahí te veré. – Los dos llegaron a donde las demás personas estaban. Cada quien volvió con sus amigos, bueno, solo Pan se encontró con Marrón quien estaba sola. Uub se encontró con la parejita de Trunks y Mai, quienes solo platicaban cosas simples, por lo que se quedó con ellos.

Goten y Bra estaban en la pista de baile junto a otras personas, la mayoría eran cercanas a sus edades. Ambos estaban muy juntos, donde el chico pensó que ella quería mostrarle que ella era mejor bailando que él.

\- Te mueves bien, muchacho. – Le dijo Bra. - ¿Por qué no haces más cosas? ¿Ya te cansaste? – Estaba de una manera incitando a Goten a que hiciera algo para impresionarla.

\- Ha, claro que no, permíteme mostrarte. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Empezó a hacer unos movimientos más rápidos y llamativos.

\- No lo haces mal.

\- Y puedo hacer más cosas si quieres.

Un grupo de chicos vio como Goten intentaba lucirse con su baile por lo que empezaron a animarlo y los que estaban alrededor se les unieron e hicieron un círculo dejando a Goten en medio, este aprovechó la ocasión para ya no solo impresionar a Bra, sino a los que lo veía.

Bra se le acercó para demostrarle que ella podía hacer algo mejor que él. – Vamos, sigue, no te detengas.

\- Ya verás que te impresionaré, Bra. – Ambos siguieron bailando, todos los que los rodeaban les aplaudían y animaban para entretenerse. En un momento, Goten empleó unos movimientos muy sensuales, lo cual sorprendió a todos. Bra se quedó conmocionada por aquello, por lo que se arriesgó a también a imitarlo.

Cuando la mayor parte de la gente comenzó a irse, ambos chicos dejaron de bailar para descansar.

\- Wow, Goten, no esperaba que bailaras así.

\- Créeme que también me impresionaste.

\- ¿Me pregunto si así bailas siempre?

\- Pues si quieres te lo puedo cuando quieras.

\- ¿Cuándo quiera? – Repitió.

\- Si, en verdad.

\- Entonces demuéstrame mañana.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Sí, salgamos mañana y así me comprobarás lo bueno que eres.

\- Bien, mañana nos vemos en la discoteca del sur.

\- De acuerdo, Goten.

\- Sí, ahora vayamos a tomar algo, tengo sed.

Ambos fueron por unas bebidas, después siguieron hablando un poco, ahora era más calmado, pues al principio de cuando se encontraron en pleno baile, parecía que cada uno iba a demostrar ser el mejor en cuanto a baile.

\- No me esperaba eso de ti, Bra.

\- Gracias. También tú lo haces bien, de seguro tu novia es muy afortunada por tenerte.

\- No, no tengo novia, ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo algo divertido. – Si por eso acepté salí contigo mañana.

Bra estaba muy emocionada al oír esas palabras de Goten, había dicho lo de salir mañana pero sin antes haberle preguntado primero si estaba saliendo, y vaya sorpresa que le llegó.

\- Sí, también me gustaría ir a tu escuela, pero papá no quiere que pelee, no le entiendo, Pan pelea y no veo que le traiga tantos problemas, excepto con los chicos.

\- Es porque te quiere mucho. Seguramente más adelante pensará más en ti y te entrenará por su cuenta.

\- Puede que eso no vaya a suceder.

\- Bueno, entonces te veré mañana para que me enseñes lo que sabes.

\- Lo mismo te digo.

En otra parte, Goku seguía comiendo ramen como si nada, al casi terminar choca accidentalmente con alguien.

\- Oh, vaya lo siento mucho, no te vi venir. – Le dijo Goku pero en seguida cambió su mirada a algo seria al verlo cara a cara. – Oye, disculpa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le dijo Pilaf.

\- ¿No te he visto antes? Tu cara se me hace algo familiar.

\- No lo creo, eso será porque ha pasado cinco años de la última vez que te vi.

\- Oh, ahí estás. – Le dijo Shu. – Vamos, Pilaf, tenemos que llevar más bebidas a los invitados.

En eso, Mai también vino al verlo a los dos junto a Goku, ya que sospechaba algo.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo, señor? – Le dijo la chica.

\- Pilaf, ¿Te acaba de llamar Pilaf? – Dijo Goku. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que él mismo lo rompió. – Ah, ya me acordé. Tu eres Pilaf, recuerdo que tú eras unos de los sujetos que también quería las esferas del dragón.

Goku nunca los reconoció ya que nunca oyó sus nombres y también nunca interactuó con ellos. No supo quienes era, aun cuando sucedieron los sucesos de Black y Zamas.

\- No puedo creer que lleves tanto tiempo viéndonos y nunca nos hayas reconocido. – Le dijo de mala manera Pilaf.

\- Sí, pero hay algo que no entiendo. Ustedes deberían ser más viejos. No entiendo que les pasó.

\- Es porque usamos las esferas del dragón para volver a ser jóvenes, pero nuestro deseo fue malinterpretado. – Dijo Mai.

\- Ah, ya veo. No los reconocí nunca cuando eran niños. Ahora lucen como cuando los vi por primera vez. Oye, tú. – Se dirigió a Mai. – Creo que tú debes ser más mayor que yo, ¿O me equivoco?

\- Claro que lo soy, siempre lo dije, solo que nadie me tomaba en serio.

\- ¿No va decir nada de eso? – Le dijo Shu.

\- Ocupamos ese trabajo, por eso estamos aquí. – Dijo Pilaf

\- Pues ahora que lo veo, no tiene caso que sepan quienes son, llevan muchos años con Bulma y no han hecho nada malo. Vaya pero nunca pensé que los volvería a ver. – Comentó Goku.

\- Ahora déjanos trabajar que nos estás retrasando. – Ordenó Pilaf.

Los tres se fueron dejando solo a Goku quien fue por más comida. Estaba claro, él no diría nada acerca de lo que supo, ya que para él, no tenía sentido que los demás lo supieran, ya comprobó que sus antiguos enemigos dejaron su ambición por conquistar el mundo. Algo que ninguno supo fue que Vegeta oyó toda la conversación que ellos tuvieron mientras estaba detrás de una pared cerca de ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al llegar la tarde del día siguiente, las dos parejas salieron en sus citas. Goten como se lo prometió a Bra, la llevó a una discoteca para impresionarla con su baile, y al salir fueron a tomar un café a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaban.

\- Goten, ¿Aun sigues saliendo con tu novia? – Le preguntó Bra.

\- No, hace tiempo que terminamos. – Hizo una pausa para poder beber. – Por ahora, estoy soltero.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es porque quiero que seas mi novio.

\- … - Se quedó totalmente sorprendido ante la petición.

\- Me he dado cuenta que eres un buen chico, tienes lo necesario para hacer feliz a una chica, lo que oí de ti resultó ser cierto.

\- Gracías, Bra. Y no te voy a negar. Claro que sí. Seamos novios. También eres una genial chica. Todo lo que me comentaba Trunks es verdad, eres inteligente, linda, amable y muy madura para tu edad.

\- Goten. – Dijo algo sonrojada pero Goten le dio un beso.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería para seguir con su beso afuera.

Pan y Uub, solo tuvieron una salida más que pequeña, fueron a una pizzería y hablaron acerca de su día. El chico no hablaba mucho pero a ella no le molestaba, se empezó a dar cuenta que era alguien responsable, amable y respetuoso, como el antisocial del salón. Aunque la cita estuvo algo apagada, fue lo suficiente para Pan y darse cuenta de que era su chico ideal.

En corporación capsule, Trunks seguía intentando conquistar a Mai, pero no le funcionaba, aunque por lo menos logró cenar y platicar con ella.

En otra parte, Marrón se encontraba en su casa en su habitación escribiendo en su diario. No podía dejar de pensar en Trunks, cada vez que lo recordaba le apasionaba pero después le dolía saber que él tenía novia (aunque en realidad no sabía que no lo era), por lo que debía dejar de pensarlo.

En la mañana del Lunes, todos volvieron a sus actividades diarias, pero Vegeta pensó en hacer algo totalmente nuevo que nunca había hecho, entró en el laboratorio de Bulma y con solo romper un cable logró desactivar las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio, ahora tenía pensado hacer una cosa totalmente diferente, buscó por todo el lugar hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el radar del dragón.

\- Perfecto, ya lo tengo, ahora solo debo reunirlas y así hacer mi deseo realidad. Prepárate Kakarrotto, porque dentro de muy poco verás quien es el más fuerte. – Dijo mientras salía de la casa. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer? ¿Qué deseo pediría? Al fin de cuentas, logró reunir todas las esferas, nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia si bajaba su Ki, nadie de su casa lo había visto salir, Bulma y Trunks estaban en la empresa, Bra estaba en la preparatoria, sus suegros estaban en un viaje y Pilaf, Shu y Mai no los había visto.

Llegó a su casa con las esferas, ¿No tenía pensado desear algo? ¿Para qué las había reunido? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer en realidad? – No puedo usarlas ahora, si lo hago, posiblemente los demás se den cuenta de que las esferas fueron usadas y pueden que sospechen de mí. – Decía mientras las escondía en su ropa en su habitación. – Cuando llegue la noche las usaré, así nadie podrá saber que las usé. Bien, solo queda esperar.

En la tarde, Vegeta salió de su capsula de gravedad, en ese momento Trunks y Bulma llegaron del trabajo. Poco después, cerca de la noche, Trunks se encontró con su padre, pero sucedió algo diferente porque lo detuvo para hablar.

\- Trunks, ven aquí. – Le ordenó su creador.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, papá. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ya no pretendas más salir con esa chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Qué acaso no te lavaste bien los oídos?

\- Si oí bien lo que dijiste, pero no entiendo por qué me lo dices.

\- Bueno, pero no te voy a mentir, ella no es lo que tu crees.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir de Mai?

En eso, Mai pasó cerca de ahí pero se detuvo para oírlos discretamente al oír su nombre.

\- Ella es más mayor que tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mayor que yo?

\- Así como lo oyes. La encontré hablando con Kakarrotto el otro día, al parecer ellos se conocieron hace tiempo junto con sus amigos. Por lo visto, ella es más mayor que tu madre o tal vez tienen la misma edad.

\- ¿No crees que escuchaste mal? Es imposible que sea cierto, mi madre nunca los reconoció. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

\- Kakarrotto tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, cuando los vio fue cuando se dio cuenta, hasta ellos dijeron que usaron las esferas del dragón para rejuvenecerse.

Ese comentario hizo a Trunks quedarse mudo por un momento. Recordó aquella vez que Mai le dijo que tenía 41 años, pero él pensó que solo era una broma. – _Ella nunca me mintió en cuanto a su edad, es por eso que no quería salir conmigo, todo este tiempo estuve pretendiendo con una mujer mayor, también explica por qué le atraía mi yo del futuro, casi son de la misma edad._ – Pensaba. – No… No puedo creer lo que me dices. – Dijo desilusionado.

\- Pues créelo, porque es la verdad. – Sin más que decir, Vegeta se retiró de Trunks, dejándolo solo. Trunks ahora estaba muy conmocionado, era increíble saber esa verdad de Mai, también se fue de ese lugar mientras pensaba en lo que su padre le dijo. Mai, por su parte se fue a donde estaban sus amigos, ella había pensado anteriormente que sin importar que Trunks fue más menor que ella, lo tendría que aceptar, la apariencia era lo que a él le importaba, por más que pretendió nunca salir con él, supo que debía cambiar de idea. Ahora justo cuando estaba pensando en darle la oportunidad a Trunks, su padre le dice que es una mujer mayor en años y con pruebas. Aunque no lo demostraba, si estaba muy dolida por lo ocurrido.

El príncipe saiyajin, llegó a su habitación, revisó que las esferas aun estuvieran en su escondite y también vio unas fotos que tenía en una caja, al verlas puso una sonrisa maléfica. – Bien, dentro de poco haré realidad ese deseo que tenía desde hace tiempo, y después, tú quedarás arruinado, HAHAHAHA. – Le decía eso ultimo al sujeto de las fotos, ¿A quién fotografió? ¿Qué eran las fotos?

Inicio de Flasback

Dos años atrás...

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, Goten estaba dando sus clases como se lo ordenó su padre, en ese tiempo, apenas había empezado el joven Son con la nueva escuela. El chico estaba con una de sus alumnas muy cerca de ella mientras le decía algo, en ese momento, un sujeto encapuchado tomó una foto con una cámara antigua desde la ventana. El mismo hombre volvió a tomar otra donde Goten sujetaba a la misma alumna de la cintura.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo un muchacho.

\- ¿Qué fue qué? – Dijo su compañero

\- Vi una figura cerca de la ventana.

\- ¿Intestaste detectarlo por su Ki?

\- Ya lo hice pero no siento nada. – El sujeto se había ido antes de ser descubierto.

\- Muy bien, chicos, seguiremos practicando un poco más. – Dijo Goten a sus alumnos.

Días después, el mismo hombre volvió a tomar más fotos de Goten, ahora estaba saliendo con una chica diferente que también era su alumna. Otros días más tarde tomó otra en la que se estaba besando con otra alumna diferente en la hora de la salida.

\- Trabajo cumplido. – Dijo el sujeto mientras se quitaba la capucha. Fue a un callejón con la cámara en mano. – Tome lo que me pidió.

-Mmm… - Decía otro hombre mientras veía las fotos. – Gracias, ya puedes irte.

\- Págame los diez mil zenis que prometiste a cambio de eso.

\- No voy a pagarte nada. Lárgate.

\- Paga, ahora. – El sujeto le apuntó con una pistola exigiendo su paga.

En eso, hubo gritos y ruidos de golpes, hasta que quedó un cuerpo tirado con sangre que salía de su cabeza, era de ese hombre que tomó las fotos. La otra persona tomó la cámara y se fue de ahí, dejando el cuerpo como si no le importara, era Vegeta.

Fin de Flashback

Cuando ya era más de medianoche, todos estaban profundamente dormidos, Vegeta esperó hasta ese momento, tomó una gabardina y su bolsa con las esferas del dragón para iniciar con su plan. Llegó a unas montañas, muy lejos de donde estaban todos sus conocidos. Dejó caer las esferas para de una vez iniciar.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Shenlong! – Tras varias veces que las esferas eran usadas, ya había aprendido el conjuro por sí mismo.

Shenlong salió de las esferas como siempre lo hace al ser invocado. – Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

\- Quiero ser inmortal. – Dijo en modo de orden y tono autoritario.

\- Así será. – Un resplandor rodeó todo el cuerpo de Vegeta, su deseo se había cumplido, después de tantos años había conseguido lo que tanto quería. Al vivir muchos años en la tierra parecía que ya no tenía en mente esa idea, entrañable lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿Para qué quería la vida eterna si ya no había con quien pelear?

\- Lo he conseguido, sí, ¡Soy inmortal! Haha…

\- Tu deseo ha sido cumplido, ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?

\- Ya no te necesito, ya te puedes ir. – Le dijo como si no fuera nadie en especial, ni siquiera mostraba gratitud.

\- De acuerdo, como tú digas, que tengas suerte. – Shenlong se fue y todas las esferas se expandieron por todo el mundo.

\- No necesito tu suerte. – Emprendió el vuelo devuelta a su casa, tanto por fuera como por dentro sonreía de saber que consiguió la vida eterna, ¿Qué planes tenía? Para requerir ser inmortal, no vendría nada bueno en adelante.

Llegó a su casa para dormir el tiempo restante hasta el amanecer. Hizo el menor ruido posible para no levantar sospechas, dejó la gabardina y la bolsa vacía, antes de volver a la cama, volvió a ver las fotos que le tomó ese sujeto. – _En poco tiempo, te darás cuenta cual hijo es mejor, porque su padre también lo es._ – Decía en mente.

En la mañana, todos volvieron a sus mismas rutinas de siempre, en corporación capsule, Mai decidió junto con Pilaf y Shu irse de ahí, ella había estado pensando anteriormente en ser novia de Trunks aunque fue más mayor que él, pero ahora que ya sabía la verdad a través de su padre, tomó la decisión de irse definidamente porque ya no iba a lograr nada con Trunks. No estaba con el corazón destrozado, por suerte, por lo que no pasó ningún momento difícil.

La tarde llegó, todos volvieron a sus casas- Que día. – Decía Trunks dejando su portafolio en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Después de haber pasado por la mayor parte de su casa, notó que algo faltaba, mejor dicho, alguien faltaba, había veces en las que Mai pasaba por los pasillos llevando una y otra cosa, pero esta vez no fue así. Para aclarar sus dudas, bajó a la recepción para resolverlas.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Trunks, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – Le dijo la recepcionista.

\- Hola, buenas tardes, disculpe estoy buscando a Mai pero no logro encontrarla, ¿No sabe si salió o no la ha visto pasar por aquí?

\- ¿A la joven Mai se refiere?

\- Sí, a ella, ¿Sabe dónde está?

\- La joven Mai dijo que se iba por motivos personales, le dejó un mensaje en donde se despide de usted y que se cuide mucho.

\- ¿Se fue? – Dijo impresionado ante la respuesta. - ¿P-pero a dónde se fue?

\- No lo sé, ella se fue solo diciendo que eran por razones personales, y después me dio ese mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste Mai? Espera… No, no, ¿Habrá escuchado la conversación que tuve con mi padre anoche?

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Trunks?

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por responderme, la dejó trabajando. – Trunks se retiró, estuvo pensando si en realidad Mai se fue por lo ocurrido hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que así fue. Llegó a su habitación dispuesto a descansar, ahora estaba con un gran dolor, la chica con la que había pasado estos últimos años se había ido, fue la primera chica de la que se había enamorado, primero ella no le respondía a sus encantos, después se entera de que ella es en realidad una mujer mayor y ahora se fue, estaba con el corazón destrozado, no sabía lo que ahora haría, iba a tratar de actuar como que lo que le dijo su padre no era cierto, pero ya no iba a poder.

Al día siguiente, Trunks fue al trabajo, pero ahora todo era diferente, no podía dejar de pensar en Mai, estaba deprimido, no les había contado a sus padres ni a Bra acerca de lo ocurrido. Viendo que no podía estar centrado en el trabajo ni hacerlo bien, llamó a su madre para que lo cubriera.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo, Trunks? – Le dijo Bulma.

\- Cuando regreses a casa te lo contaré, no puedo decirlo por teléfono.

\- Está bien, hijo, cuídate.

Pasó todo el día en su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido, alguien golpeó su puerta.

\- Trunks, ven a cenar. – Le dijo su hermana.

\- No tengo hambre, te puedes ir.

\- ¿Estás bien, Trunks? Mmmm… ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Ah… - Dio un suspiro. – Sí, pasa.

La pequeña pelizul entró a la habitación de su hermano, le contó lo que ocurrió acerca de Mai, la edad y de que se fue. Al principio se sentía mal por su hermano y sentía ganas de acabar con ella pero recordó que Mai se fue porque sabía que no lograría nada.

\- Siento mucho lo que te pasó, Trunks.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien. Ve a cenar.

\- ¿No vas a venir?

\- No, no puedo. Por el momento, quiero estar solo.

Bra dejó a su hermano solo, tal y como se lo pidió su hermano. En la cena, les contó lo ocurrido a sus padres, Bulma se sentía igual que ella mientras que Vegeta parecía no importarle. - _Todo marcha a la perfección, ya es hora de llevar a cabo mi plan._

 **Lo ocurrido es que Vegeta quiere que Trunks esté libre para que entrene con él para que supere a Goten mientras él supera a Goku a través de entrenamientos. Sí, tengo a Vegeta como el antagonista de mi historia, habrá aventura como en la serie y situaciones como en la vida real, esto es solo el principio. Tal vez no está muy interesante, pero no puedo adelantarme demasiado porque todo se arruinará.**

 **Mai se fue, Trunks está con el corazón destrozado, Bra y Bulma están preocupadas por él mientras su padre se alegra, este último tiene la inmortalidad para lograr su objetivo, Goten parece que corre peligro, ¿Y será que su novia Bra corra con la misma suerte? ¿Cómo progresarán Pan y Uub? Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo Especial 1

Capítulo Especial 1

Dos años atrás…

Día tras día, Goku pensó que además de que Uub entrenara, sería mejor entrenara a la nueva generación de guerreros, entre ellos, Pan, Gohan, Goten y Trunks, tras sugerencias de estos últimos, decidieron invitar a sus otros amigos. Solamente Krilin, A-18, Vegeta (de mala forma), Piccolo y el maestro Roshi aceptaron mientras que Bra y Marrón solo iban a venir para verlos entrenar en las montañas.

\- Goten no ha mejorado mucho, solo ha mantenido su fuerza desde la última vez que entrenamos. – Decía Goku al ver la pelea entre su hijo menor y el hijo de Vegeta.

\- Vamos, Trunks, no te dejes. – Animaba Marrón a su amigo.

\- Jajaja… Eso me recuerda cuando ellos dos pelearon en el torneo de artes marciales en donde todos ustedes se fueron en busca de Buu. – Dijo Krilin.

En la pelea de ambos jóvenes, Goten le llevaba la ventaja a su amigo, ya que Trunks al ser presidente de la empresa de su familia y solo dedicarse a organizar papeles, hacer firmas, asistir a reuniones y nada de entrenamientos le afectaba en la condición de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus habilidades fueran disminuyendo cada vez más.

En cambio, Goten lograba mantener una buena condición que no avanzaba casi nada, al ser maestro de una escuela de artes marciales le hacían tener una buena condición física para sus alumnos, solo había recuperado la fuerza de cuando era niño, pero a la vez, su mente era digna de un peleador, sabía toda su forma de pelear de su infancia, lo cual era diferente a su amigo.

\- Aaagg… ¿Trunks, que te pasa? – Le dijo Vegeta a Trunks cuando este cayó al suelo tras un ataque de Goten. – Pelea bien, eso no es suficiente, esfuérzate más.

\- Papá estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. – Le respondió a su padre.

\- Vamos, Trunks, hay que seguir. – Le dijo Goten.

\- Hasta ahí. – Dijo Goku. – Lo han hecho bien, he visto que no hay muchos cambios entre ustedes dos desde la última vez que pelearon.

\- Es cierto, la única diferencia fue que ahora Goten se ve superior a ti, Trunks. – Dijo Piccolo.

\- Trunks, te recomiendo que entrenes, ocuparemos de tu fuerza si algo llega a pasar a la tierra.

\- No puedo entrenar, señor Goku. – Mientras hablaba, se ponía de pie Trunks. – Tengo trabajo que hacer, contra apenas tengo tiempo para mí.

\- Oh, eso es porque tu otra parte del tiempo la usas para andar con esa chica que ni siquiera te presta atención. – Dijo Vegeta de mala forma.

\- ¿No has avanzado nada con Mai? – Preguntó Goten. – Deberías intentar con otra chica, ya conozco muchas, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar otra chica…

\- Para nada. – Interrumpió Vegeta. – Mejor ese tiempo úsalo para entrenar en lugar de eso.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco, cuéntame más acerca esas chicas que dices. – Dijo el maestro Roshi a Goten.

\- ¡Maestro Roshi, comportese! – Dijo Krilin.

\- Jajajaja… - Goku y otros más reían por los actos del viejo ermitaño.

\- Maestro, usted no está para esas cosas, disculpe, pero no puedo ayudarlo. – Dijo Goten.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Aún estoy con vida, debo disfrutar de lo que me queda. – Comentó el legendario maestro.

\- Maestro Roshi, usted dijo que nunca morirá por edad, no tiene por qué preocuparse. – Le dijo Marrón cerca de él.

\- Ah, vaya, nunca dejan divertir a un viejo como yo. – Y al bajar su cabeza, una de sus manos empezó a moverse hacia donde estaba la hija de Krilin.

\- Bueno, Pan, Bra, es su turno. – Dijo Piccolo.

\- Oigan, dije que iba a ver, nunca mencioné que también pelearía. – Dijo Bra.

\- Vamos, solo será por un momento. – Dijo Pan.

\- No.

\- Ven ahora.

\- Mmmm… Marrón, ven aquí.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, ya voy.

\- Rayos, estuve tan cerca. – Dijo el maestro Roshi.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Marrón a Bra.

\- Ayúdame a pelear contra Pan.

\- ¿Eh? Estás loca, me va a lastimar.

\- Tampoco sé pelear, pero ya estamos aquí.

\- No se preocupen, niñas, no las voy a lastimar. – Dijo Pan.

\- ¿En verdad? – Preguntó Marrón.

\- Sí, si las llegó a dañar me pueden regresar lo que les haga después.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijeron ambas.

\- Mamá, ten. – Marrón le dio a A-18 su celular y su bolsa. Junto con Bra, hizo unos pequeños estiramientos para comenzar a pelear.

\- Ya, empiecen. – Señaló el maestro Roshi.

Las tres pelearon lo mejor que pudieron, Pan no usó ni siquiera la mitad de su fuerza para bloquear los ataques de sus amigas, casi ni se movía del lugar en donde empezaron.

\- Ah. – Marrón intentó darle un golpe a Pan, pero esta última lo esquivó fácilmente.

\- Ha, te atrapé. – Pan le hizo una llave en donde la mantuvo capturada.

\- Ah… Sueltame… - Marrón intentaba librarse moviendo todo su cuerpo, pero nada de lo que hacía daba resultado. Bra se lanzó a Pan, lo que provocó que Pan se quitara a Marrón para que con un giro muy rápido esquivar el golpe y arrojar a Bra hacía el suelo.

\- Ah…

\- ¿Están bien?

\- S-s-si-i. – Pan ayudó a sus amigas a levantarse.

\- ¿Cuánto duramos peleando? – Preguntó Pan a sus entrenadores.

\- Doce segundos. – Le respondió Gohan.

\- Ah, nosotras no tenemos que pelear, para eso son los hombres. – Dijo Bra.

\- Es muy cansado. – Dijo Marrón.

\- No hice casi nada, pero no son apropiadas para la pelea. – Dijo Pan.

\- Ya vamos a terminar, Vegeta, nos toca a nosotros. – Dijo Goku.

\- Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Ambos saiyajines se acercaron para comenzar con su pelea.

\- Te advierto que he entrenado mucho estos años, así que prepárate.

\- Sí, lo entiendo, muéstrame tu poder. – Le dijo Goku.

Los dos pelearon primero en su estado base, no había diferencia de poderes de cada uno, tenían la misma fuerza, lo único que los diferenciaba, era su forma de pelear, Goku esquivaba, bloqueaba y daba más ataques que Vegeta. Decidieron cambiar las cosas y se transformaron en súper saiyajin, pero para nada había cambios para saber quién era el más fuerte, Goku seguía siendo un poco mejor, aunque no se notara.

\- Kakarrotto, usemos todas nuestras fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué?

Vegeta se transformó en súper saiyajin azul obligando a Goku a hacer lo mismo, con el paso de la pelea, el lugar donde se encontraba se estaba destruyendo.

\- Vegeta, hay que para, estamos destruyendo el lugar.

\- No voy parar hasta que uno de los dos caiga.

Grandes vientos llegaban y muchas rocas se desprendían del suelo.

\- Ya, debemos. – Decía Goku, pero Vegeta no entraba en razón, por lo que Goku tuvo que usar el Kaio-ken para de una vez derribar a Vegeta antes de que fuera tarde. Ya en el suelo. – Lo siento, Vegeta, pero obligaste a ir con todo. He perfeccionado más mi cuerpo, por lo que ya no dañaré más mi cuerpo al usarlo tantas veces.

El príncipe saiyajin se quedó totalmente molesto. Por fin terminaron de entrenar, todos regresaron a sus casas. Para cierto saiyajin, este día fue horrible, su hijo perdió ante Goten, y eso que antes Trunks era más fuerte. Bra también fue derrotada pero por Pan aun cuando su hija tenía ventaja numérica. Y para acabar, él volvió a perder contra Goku, esos recuerdos lo molestaban, toda su familia fue superada por los familiares de Goku.

Al llegar a casa, Vegeta se puso a entrenar más en su capsula de gravedad, al caer al suelo por el cansancio, estuvo pensando si sería bueno entrenar a Bra, pero supo que a ella no le agradan este tipo de cosas y al ser su consentida, no la obligaría. Tenía deseos de que Trunks entrenara, pero por órdenes de su esposa tampoco pudo obligar a Trunks.

\- _Solo espera, Kakarrotto, porque para la próxima vez te ganaré… si voy a ser mejor que tú, también mis hijos lo serán más que los tuyos._ – Pensaba mientras hacía unas flexiones a gravedad de 500. Desde ese día en adelante, su actitud se volvió más negativa, siendo casi igual cuando trabajaba con Freezer, para el siguiete mes volvió a pasar lo mismo por lo que su furia y deseos de superación incrementaron más.

 **Esa es la razón por la que Vegeta quiere que sus hijos y él sean más fuertes, por el entrenamiento que tuvieron, se dio cuenta de que no solo él fue superado sino también Trunks y Bra con sus respectivos amigos.**

 **No habrá muchas ovas, este capítulo especial lo hice para que entendieran más de lo que trata mi historia y sobre el porqué de las actitudes de Vegeta de conseguir la inmortalidad y de que haya roto la relación de Trunks y Mai.**

 **Prometo publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo, lo tengo en mente pero decidí hacer este para que entendieran más el argumento. Nos vemos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

En toda la semana, Trunks no hacía nada interesante, solo trabajaba medio día, desde la mañana hasta mediodía, dejando el resto a su madre, volvía a casa solo para estar en cama sufriendo por la ida de Mai, Vegeta pensó que si lo convencía a entrenar para que recuperara el ánimo funcionaría, pero no fue así, más bien el haber hecho que Mai se fuera solo le empeoró la situación.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel incidente, o sea que ya era viernes, todavía no lograba superar su depresión, no iba a lograrlo si solo se la pasaba pensando en eso.

\- Hola, hermanito. – Bra entró en la habitación de Trunks para ver si ya había mejorado.

\- Hola Bra. – Dijo con un tono débil. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- Aun no has mejorado nada.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

\- Eso has dicho estos días y siempre estás igual. – Se dirigió a la puerta. – Es por eso que he decidido ayudarte. – Se asomó hacia el pasillo y dio una señal con la mano. – Ya puedes venir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién está aquí? – Se levantó ante las palabras de su hermana para ver de quien se trataba. - ¿Goten?

\- Hola Trunks.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, Bra me contó lo que pasó contigo y con Mai, también escuché cómo has estado estos días, por lo que estoy aquí para ayudar a mi amigo, vamos, salgamos esta noche.

\- ¿Qué…? No, no gracias, Goten.

\- Trunks, no puedes quedarte todo el día tirado en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido, tienes que salir, a despejar tu mente.

\- Será imposible.

\- No lo es, vamos, Trunks, no seas así. He cancelado mi cita con tu hermana solo para ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Están saliendo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No le habías contado? – Le dijo Goten a Bra.

\- No, creí que ya le habías dicho.

\- Eso yo también pensé. – Su mirada volvió a Trunks, ahora estaba algo ¿molesto, estresado, confuso? – No tienes por qué preocuparte, no llevamos ni una semana, ni hemos salido tantas veces, tomaré en serio mi relación con tu hermana, no le va pasar nada.

\- Eso espero, Goten. – Trunks se puso de pie, debía confiar en su amigo, al fin y al cabo ya había cambiado de verdad este último par de años. – Lamento que haya cancelado su cita por mí, pueden salir, no arruinen su relación por cosas como esta.

\- Saldremos mañana, eso ya está arreglado, ahora lo importante eres tú, solo saldremos un rato, no regresaremos tan tarde… Tienes que recordar lo bueno que es estar soltero de nuevo, puedes ligar a varias chicas sin temor, hacer cualquier cosa que te venga a la mente, tomar tanta cerveza y alcohol sin ningún límite…

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – Bra estaba con las manos en la cintura con una expresión molesta hacia su novio.

\- No, lo decía por él, Trunks tiene esa suerte de estar soltero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, eso no era lo que trataba de decir, lo que pasa es que… bueno… mmm… tu sabes, no es porque no quiera estar contigo… si quiero estar contigo… lo digo para que vea Trunks el lado positivo de su problema.

\- Si entiendo lo que me dices. – Respondió Trunks.

\- Entonces ven, ya no tienes por qué estar haciendo estas cosas.

\- Ya que. – Se puso de pie, se arregló un poco aun con la expresión de depresión. – Vámonos.

\- Volveremos más tarde. Descuida Bra, no voy a tomar esta noche, aún recuerdo que tengo novia.

\- Gracias, Goten, tengan cuidado.

Ambos chicos salieron de corporación capsule y tomaron dirección a un antro en donde había mucha gente, muchas chicas se les acercaron pero Goten tuvo que rechazarlas a todas por fidelidad a Bra, aun así, hizo que todas fueran con Trunks ya que les dijo que no estaba comprometido, por suerte, logró conseguir que su amigo tuviera una expresión feliz.

Ya en la medianoche, Goten y Trunks se disponían a volver a sus casas, para suerte del más joven, tuvo que cargar a su amigo porque se le pasaron las botellas tanto que a mitad del camino se cayó al suelo completamente dormido.

\- Ay, de haber sabido que esto ocurriría habría traído el auto para que fuera más fácil. – Se lamentaba el joven Son.

Al fin y al cabo, logró llegar a Corporación Capsule para dejarlo de una vez, Bra, Bulma y Vegeta aún seguían despiertos, Goten tocó la puerta y entró con Trunks en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó la joven peliazul.

\- No fue nada, solo Trunks se quedó dormido.

\- Y de seguro la pasó bien, ¿No? Para que haya acabado así debe sentirse ya bien.

\- Tal vez, en las últimas horas Trunks estaba muy feliz, ya debe haberlo superado.

\- Y tenía razón, debía salir de su habitación para que la olvidara.

\- Y créeme que funcionó, amor. Bueno, lo llevaré a su cama ya que pesa demasiado y no fue nada agradable traerlo cargando por siete cuadras.

\- Claro que no, ven conmigo.

Goten depositó a su amigo y Bra lo acomodó, lo dejaron con la ropa que tenía puesta, no podían cambiarlo. Ambos se fueron para dejarlo solo, Goten se fue a su casa no sin antes despedirse de Bra y sus padres.

En la mañana del sábado, Trunks despertó, desafortunadamente no había mejorado, solo fue un momento de diversión anoche, después de que se le bajó el alcohol, volvió a su otro estado.

\- Así que no funcionó tu idea, Bra. – Le dijo Pan a Bra, quienes estaban en un parque hablando de lo ocurrido mientras comía un helado.

\- Debió funcionar, sí que mi hermano es un caso. – Dio una absorción a su helado. – No sé si sea bueno que lo haga salir más veces.

Pan dio una pausa cuando comió debido a que una idea se le cruzó a su mente. – Sí, que salga otra vez, es más, no sé si sepas pero hace unos días Marrón me dijo que le gusta Trunks.

\- ¿Qué dices? No me lo creo.

\- Créelo. Ahora que lo pienso, hay que decirle, es su oportunidad, no le gustaba verlo con Mai pero como ambos salían por eso no le dijo nada.

\- Espera, ¿Ella no habrá hecho que Mai se fuera?

\- Claro que no. No sabíamos que ella era mayor, además si lo haya hecho ya le habría dicho lo que siente hacia a él porque no le gustaría verlo de ese modo.

\- Tienes razón, ni sabe de lo ocurrido, pues de haber sido ya Trunks estaría mejor. Pero ¿Tú crees que es bueno que después una relación es bueno iniciar otra tan pronto?

\- No lo sé, hay que intentar, puede que de resultado.

\- Está bien, hay que hacerlo. Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?

\- Sí, tú ya debes saber qué es lo que haremos.

\- No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Habrá que pensar.

\- Solo que no tenga que intervenir en la noche porque saldré con Goten ya que tuvimos que cancelar nuestros planes de ayer y hacerlos hoy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que van hacer?

\- Nada interesante, solo saldremos a ver una película o tal vez a cenar.

\- Eso es.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Hay que hacer una triple cita.

\- ¿Triple cita?

\- Si, tú sales con mi tío, yo salgo con Uub y Trunks que salga con Marrón, y ya en un momento los dejaremos solos y ya ella podrá declararse.

\- Es buena idea, hay que hacerlo.

\- Bien, aún no termina. – Pan se acabó su helado y ahora comía su cono de galleta. – Lo siguiente es informarle a Marrón para que ya sepa que hacer, les contamos a nuestros chicos de lo que haremos hoy y le decimos a Trunks que será una salida de amigos para ayudarlo.

\- Ah, con qué así. Bueno, vamos ahora, primero con Marrón y después con mi hermano.

Ambas chicas fueron a casa de su amiga para contarle el plan.

\- Pan, Bra, hola. – La chica les abrió la puerta y las invitó a entrar, Krilin estaba trabajando todavía como policía y A-18 salió de compras, Marrón se quedó haciendo su tarea la cual acabó más rápido de lo que pensó.

Las tres se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala. – Veo que estás sola, ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche? – Le dijo Pan.

\- No, solo me quedaré en casa. – Respondió Marrón.

\- Fantástico.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que pasa fue que Pan ya me dijo que te gusta mi hermano Trunks. De seguro no sabes que hace unos días Mai se fue de mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué se fue?

\- Hubo unos problemas, mi padre le dijo a Trunks que Mai tenía más de cuarenta años y que rejuveneció con las esferas del dragón.

\- ¿En serio? No me esperaba algo así.

\- Sí, yo tampoco. – Dijo Pan

\- Bueno, el punto fue que ella los escuchó por lo que se sintió mal y se fue. Trunks ha estado deprimido estos últimos días, lo he ayudado pero no ha pasado nada.

\- Así que pensamos que saliéramos los seis juntos y fuéramos al cine, y cada quien con su pareja.

\- ¿Se refieren a que salgan con Trunks?

\- Sí, si le dices lo que sientes lo harás feliz y posiblemente olvide esta situación.

\- Así que ven con nosotras, la pasaremos bien.

\- Está bien, ¿A qué hora nos veremos?

\- Nos veremos en la entrada del cine a las ocho y media.

\- Procura arreglarte bien y darle una impresión a mi hermano.

\- De acuerdo, gracias por ayudarme chicas, Pan, aunque te dije que no lo dijeras, gracias de todas formas, ya Trunks está libre.

\- Nos veremos en la noche, veremos una de las películas a las nueve, por eso hay que estar antes.

Ambas chicas se fueron, dejando sola a Marrón, ahora ella estaba más animada y feliz al saber que Trunks estaba soltero, ya podía hacer su sueño realidad.

 **Luf5: De a partir de ahora, ya empezará lo interesante, habrá sucesos totalmente extremos y románticos, espero tus comentarios.**

 **Guest: Espero seguir contando contigo y me digas en los comentarios lo que te parece el argumento que hay hasta ahora.**

 **durannomo: También espero tus cometarios, seguiré con este ya que me llegaron más ideas.**

 **Cereza del pastel: La relación entre Trunks y Marrón ya empezará, solo que un par de esas parejas sufrirán problemas en sus noviazgos. Lo de Vegeta será ir más allá de lo que ya es, ir a limites totalmente inimaginables para ti. Espero también tu cometario, sí que te ha interesado y esto me agrada.**

 **medalit: Que bien que te haya gustado, también me gustaría que piensas más acerca de la trama.**

 **Tal vez lo hice corto y simple, bueno, no lo avancé mucho unos días y no tuve ideas por lo que decidí ya subir lo que tengo, para el próximo capítulo ya será más largo y romántico a la vez, habrá más aspectos de noviazgos y más. Espero sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan y ver cuantos siguen lo historia, si eres nuevo, deja tu comentario que me vendría bien y así actualizar más seguido y rápido. Nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Capítulo 6

En toda la tarde, Pan y Bra lograron convencer con mucha dificultad a Trunks de salir con sus amigos para que ya de una vez olvidara su depresión, no le nombraron nada de lo que Marrón sentía por él, ya que querían que su amiga lo consiguiera por su cuenta.

Ya en la noche, Marrón se encontraba en su habitación para la salida con sus amigos, tenía unas ganas de ver a Trunks y confesarle su amor, ser su novia y ya poder ser feliz completamente. Tuvo que avisar antes a sus padres de que iba a salir, por suerte consiguió el permiso. Ahora se encontraba dando unos últimos detalles a su apariencia, tenía una camisa de botones entallada de color morado, una falda azul oscuro que le llagaba a las rodillas, unas botas pequeñas blancas, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y su cabello lo llevaba en una cola de caballo.

\- Papá, mamá, ya me voy, los veo después.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado. – Le dijo Krilin.

Ya en la entrada del cine, pasó un tiempo para que los seis llegaran, primero llegó Marrón, después Uub y Pan y por último Trunks, Bra y Goten, ya que la pareje tuvo que hacer unos cuantos detalles para que el mayor de todos viniera puntual.

\- Hola chicos, disculpen el retraso. – Dijo Bra.

\- No es nada, solo faltan unos minutos para las nueve. – Dijo Pan.

\- Bueno, ¿Y qué película veremos? – Dijo el joven Son.

\- Vamos a ver cuáles están, y ahí ya decidimos. – Dijo Bra.

Los seis se fueron, en el camino, cada uno iba con su respectiva pareja, aunque a decir verdad, Trunks y Marrón no andaban del todo juntos, pues las otras dos parejas iban muy juntos y ellos estaban separados.

\- ¿Cuál está bien?

\- No lo sé, que tal… mmm… ¿"Besa y cuenta"? – Dijo Goten, tenía ganas de algo amoroso para pasarlo de lo mejor con su novia.

\- Como que es demasiado romántica, que haya también acción. – Decía Uub, aun no entendía bien lo del amor, y al estar enfocado en peleas se le ocurría ese tema.

\- Quisiera ver "El día después de mañana". – Dijo Trunks, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de ver cosas de amor.

\- Estás mal, amigo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tales cosas?

\- Sabes que no quiero ver romances hoy, Goten.

\- Chicas, no han dado una sugerencia, digan con toda confianza.

Era difícil decidir, el objetivo era hacer que Trunks y Marrón la pasaran bien, pero el joven no quería ver romances, lo cual complicaba la situación.

\- Ya sé, qué tal esta. – Opinó Bra al señalar una película de la cartelera.

\- ¿"El sorprendente hombre araña"? – Dijo Uub.

\- No lo sé, se ve muy extraña. – Comentó Pan.

\- Vi varios de sus trailers, solo había batallas y acción, además hasta aquí lo dice.

\- Es cierto, se ve muy llamativa. – Dijo Trunks.

\- Bueno, creo que ya estamos decididos. – Dijo Goten.

Los seis fueron a conseguir las entradas, las bebidas, dulces y palomitas para entrar de una vez.

\- Marrón no opinaste de ninguna de las películas, ¿No te gustaron las que había? – Le preguntó Trunks.

\- No es eso, solo que no a todos les gustaba las que decían. – De hecho, siempre dejaba que los demás eligieran por ella cuando eran situaciones como esta, ya que de todas formas, no era muy tomada en cuenta lo que dijera.

\- Ah, entiendo, todos pensamos diferente, al menos veremos algo emociónate.

Los seis consiguieron las cosas, a cada uno le dieron una bandeja para que fuera más fácil su traslado. El orden de cómo iban a estar fue así: Goten, Bra, Trunks, Marrón, Pan y Uub, los seis en asientos de en medio.

En el transcurso de la película todo iba bien, estaba llena de acción y momentos de suspenso, parecía que Trunks se estaba sintiendo mejor, había temas de ciencia y genética que era lo que le gustaba, pero todo cambió cuando hubo una escena de beso entre los protagonista, lo cual causó que el joven se sintiera mal, pues los recuerdos con Mai volvieron a su mente.

\- Creo que Trunks está mal, lo veo triste de nuevo. – Dijo con un tono preocupado Bra a Goten.

\- Dijiste que solo había acción en la película.

\- Eso creí, no mostraron eso en el tráiler,

Trunks estaba con la cabeza agachada, dejó su bandeja a un lado para salir de ahí.

\- No puede ser, ya se fue. – Dijo Goten.

\- Debí haber investigado más acerca de lo que trataba esta película.

\- Chicos, Trunks se fue. – Dijo Marrón.

Los tres pensaban en una idea para solucionar lo ocurrido, Uub y Pan se dejaron llevar por la escena del beso, tanto que estaban los dos muy juntos el uno del otro.

\- Marrón es tu oportunidad, ve con él. – Sugirió Bra.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí, puede que funcione. Solo se cuidadosa.

La chica se fue a buscar al chico, dejando a las parejas solas, logró encontrarlo en uno de los pasillos debajo de una gran cartelera donde estaba sentado en el suelo con su expresión de depresión

\- Trunks, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – Le dijo con su tono más dulce.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Cómo crees que me siento? – Le dijo con un tono helado como el de su padre.

\- Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento. – Se frotó sus ojos con sus dos manos. – Tú no tienes la culpa de que me sienta así.

\- ¿No te gustó la escena del beso? – Se sentó en el suelo con él para estar a la misma altura.

\- No solo fue eso.

\- ¿Qué más fue?

\- Lo que pasa fue que Mai se fue de mi casa hace unos días. Descubrí que ella era una persona mayor, ella lo escuchó cuando mi padre me lo dijo, para otro día se fue sin decirme nada.

\- Pero fue un accidente.

\- No tanto, ella sabía lo que yo sentía hacia a ella, pero siempre me rechazaba, yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Ese comentario hirió un poco a Marrón. – Pero ella no quería estar contigo porque tú eras más joven, solo que tú no lo sabías.

\- Me lo dijo muchas veces lo de su edad, pero yo siempre pensé que estaba jugando. Cuando lo supe de verdad, no pensaba tomarle mucha importancia, los dos parecíamos de la misma edad. Todo cambió de un día para otro, ella se fue sin decirme nada.

\- Pensó que tal vez era lo mejor ahora que lo supiste, sabía que ya no la verías de la misma forma.

\- No iba yo a hacer eso, para nada, no me interesaba tanto su edad. La chica que tanto amé, se fue de mi vida.

Marrón estaba más triste al oír que Trunks aun sentía algo por Mai, debía hacer de una forma para que se fijara en ella. - ¿No piensas que,,,?

\- ¿A qué?

\- Que puedes encontrar a otra chica, algo así.

\- No, Marrón. Desperdicié muchos de mis años en la misma chica, cada vez que Goten me invitaba a salir siempre lo rechazaba ya que mi tiempo libre lo dedicaba a Mai.

\- ¿Solo por eso? Aun estás a tiempo.

\- Claro que no, tardaré mucho tiempo en encontrar a otra chica con quien salir. Aprecio lo que tú, mi hermana y los demás hacen por mí, pero no sé si podré amar a alguien más de la misma forma en que la adoré.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, estaba convencida de que tal vez él no se fijaría en ella, debido a la forma en que se expresaba por Mai, aunque ya no estuviera cerca, Trunks no la podía olvidar, no podía llenar ese vacío, le era imposible.

\- Trunks. – Marrón rompió el silencio, los dos se miraban frente a frente. – Yo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- _Ya dilo, es un buen momento, no tengo por qué más ocultarle mis sentimientos._ – Se decía a sí misma. – Te amo. – Finalmente lo dijo, se armó de valor para de una sola movida decirle lo que sentía. – Te amo. – Volvió a repetirlo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- ¡Te amo, te quiero mucho! – Trunks se quedó totalmente sorprendido. – Desde hace años te amo, no puedo olvidarte. Nunca te lo dije por tu relación con Mai. Esta mañana apenas supe lo que te ocurrió, fui muy feliz al saber que ya habían terminado.

\- _¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Sabe lo que he pasado estos días? Han sido muy difíciles para mí._ – Se decía, tenía una expresión confusa, pero Marrón le adivinó las palabras.

\- Y al saber cómo te encontrabas pensé que sería bueno decirte lo que siento, no iba a resistir verte triste, no iba a arruinar tu relación por algo así para no causarte un dolor como este.

\- ¿En verdad te gusto? – Los dos se pusieron de rodillas todavía viendo el uno al otro directo a la cara, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella de manera suave. – No puedo creer cuanto tiempo llevas resistiendo esto, eso explica por qué te ponías muy feliz cuando estábamos juntos.

\- Nunca te lo dije porque ya tenías novia, y pensé que nunca terminarían.

\- Marrón. – Tomó con su mano izquierda su bello rostro del mismo lado. – Nunca hubo algo entre ella y yo, nunca fuimos novios, ella nunca me quería, desconocía las razones pero ahora entiendo el por qué. Lamento mucho lo que te ha pasado y lo que has sufrido estos años.

\- Trunks…

\- Has sido muy buena conmigo, no puedo creer lo que me dijiste. No sabes cómo me hace feliz.

\- ¿Significa que sí podemos ser novios?

\- Bueno… - Se acerca a sus labios y le da un adorable beso, el cual duró un buen tiempo.

Después, Trunks volvió a estar sentado como antes mientras que Marrón estaba sobre él, siguieron con el beso, él la sujetaba de la cintura y ella lo tomaba de la cabeza, sentía una fuerte sensación por dentro: había sido su primer beso con el chico que le gustaba. Parecía como que ninguno de los dos no quería que terminara, llevaban ya unos minutos, se separaron para tomar aire y volver con otro beso.

\- Oigan, jóvenes.

Los dos dejaron de besarse para ver quien les hablaba.

\- Si lo van hacer, por favor que sea en otro lugar, ¿Qué les pasa? – Era uno de los empleados del cine, quien estaba verificando los pasillos, aunque no parecía molesto, pero la pose en la que estaba indicaba otra cosa.

\- Lo sentimos, señor. – Se disculpó Trunks.

\- Vuelvan a su sala, de seguro su película ya va a terminar.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, volvamos, vamos.

Los dos volvieron a la sala, las dos parejas que se quedaron seguían besándose, Bra tuvo que dejar a Goten cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano volvió, debido a la felicidad del joven, no se percató de lo de su hermana y su amigo.

\- Oh, ya volvieron, tardaron un poco. – Les dijo Goten.

\- Sí, Goten, ¿Nos perdimos de mucho?

\- No de mucho, solo hubo una pelea con ese monstruo desde que se fueron.

\- Ah, qué bueno que aún no ha acabado.

Siguieron viendo la película hasta que terminó, no pasó mucho tiempo desde que volvieron, en unos cuantos minutos todos estaban saliendo de la sala.

\- Ya es hora de volver a casa. – Dijo Bra.

\- ¿Nos vamos los dos? – Le dijo Goten.

\- Sí, vamos. Pan, Uub, ¿ustedes también ya se van?

\- Sí, ya es tarde. Nunca he salido tan noche. – Dijo Uub.

\- Sí que me impresionas, se nota que casi no sales. – Le dijo Trunks. – Marrón, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – Ahora se dirigió a su novia.

\- Sí, de acuerdo, Trunks.

\- Bien, Bra llevaré a Marrón a su casa, te la encargo tengan cuidado.

\- Claro, amigo, todo estará bien. No te preocupes.

\- Gracias. Chicos, nos vemos después, gracias por todo.

\- Nos vemos Trunks, suerte. – Le dice Pan.

Trunks enciende su auto y toma dirección para dejar a Marrón.

\- Parece que sí dio resultado, ahora Trunks está más feliz.

\- Que bien, ya no tendré que verlo con esa expresión todos los días.

\- Fue muy amable lo que hicieron por ellos, tiene suerte de tener buenos amigos como ustedes. – Dijo Uub.

\- Es cierto, ya todos estamos saliendo. Ya es hora de irnos. – Dice Goten. – Nos vemos, Pan, adiós Uub. – Goten y Bra suben al auto de este para irse, dejando solo a una pareja.

\- Hasta Goten tiene un carro para pasear con su novia. – Dice Uub.

\- No te pongas así, ya podrás tener uno después.

\- Sí pero es diferente la forma en que paseamos nosotros, ¿O no te molesta?

\- Bueno, si me siento extraña al momento, aunque te tenga que abrazar para no caerme eso no lo hace tan malo.

\- Veo que te agrada, bueno hay que irnos.

\- Por lo menos, tu "auto" puede volar. – Le dice Pan resaltando la palabra "auto".

\- Jajaja… si es cierto, así evitamos el tráfico. ¡Nube voladora, ven! – En ese momento, la nube Kinton llega. – Sube a mi espalda. – Pan sube sobre él para que Uub suba a la nube de un solo salto. – Vámonos, nube.

Los tres se van a través del cielo nocturno, había poca claridad pero Uub podía reconocer bien su entorno. – Me gustaría también ir como tu sentada.

\- Lo podías hacer si tuvieras la mente limpia.

\- ¡Uub!

\- Calma, Pan, no lo tomes tan en serio. De hecho, le agradezco a tu abuelo de que me haya dado su nube, me facilita más cuando estoy cansado y tengo que salir a recoger comida de la ciudad.

\- Que bien que te guste.

En otra parte, Trunks iba conduciendo y Marrón se quedó dormida al lado de su asiento.

\- Ya llegamos. ¿Marrón? – Vio cómo su chica se quedó dormida en el camino. Por un momento pensó despertarla pero destacó esa idea al ver su hermosa carita divida mientras dormía. Salió del auto y abrió la otra puerta para tomarla en brazos y llevarla adentro de su casa.

\- Krilin. – Llamó para que le abrieran.

\- Trunks, ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Krilin.

\- Nada, solo Marrón se quedó dormida mientras la traía.

\- Oh, gracias Trunks.

\- ¿Dónde la puedo dejar?

\- Deja llevarte a su habitación. – Caminaron un poco, la llevaba con mucho cuidado tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. – Es aquí. Gracias por traerla Trunks.

\- No es nada, me tengo que ir, nos vemos. – Krilin salió de la habitación de su hija y detrás le seguía Trunks pero este se detuvo cuando oyó a Marrón hablarle.

\- Trunks…

\- Marrón… No estabas tan dormida como imaginé.

\- Gracias.

\- No, gracias a ti. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Ya estoy mejor ahora que te tengo a ti. Me has ayudado a evitar mi tristeza. Es todo gracias a ti. Te amo. – Los dos se besan por un tiempo y Trunks lo termina. – Adiós, amor.

\- Adiós.

Apaga la luz y cierra la puerta para ir a su casa. Nada más al llegar es recibido por su hermana quien le pregunta acerca de lo que pasó.

\- Así que ya son novios.

\- Así es, y sé que todos tuvieron que ver en esto. Gracias por la ayuda.

\- ¿Ves? No ocupabas de Mai para sentirte bien.

\- ¿Quién es Mai? – Dice con un tono divertido.

\- ¡Trunks!

\- No, si sé quién es. Ella ya debe estar feliz, eso espero. Las cosas pasan por algo, entiendo sus razones de por qué no quería nada conmigo, si ella se fue, fue para darme cuenta de que hay alguien que me quiere demasiado, y mira que sorpresa.

\- Que bien que hayas aceptado a Marrón, Pan me dijo que te ha querido desde que su infancia terminó. Has tenido una admiradora secreta todo este tiempo, Trunks.

 **Ya están las tres parejas acomodadas, ahora seguirá los avances de cómo les irá, no siempre habrá felicidad porque nada es para siempre, pero eso no significa que la felicidad no tenga que volver tarde o temprano. Unos problemas pueden afectar de diferente forma a muchas personas aunque parezca que no incluyan mucha gente. Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos hasta la próxima, me han hecho querer seguir escribiendo esta historia más seguido.**


End file.
